The present invention relates to a new and distinctive variety of Malus sargentii, commonly referred to as a flowering crabapple tree, originating from my discovery of a seedling from Johnson""s Nursery, Jackson, Wis. with Malus sargentii being the unnamed seed parent typical of the species. It is not patented. The pollen patent is unknown.
The colorful tree of my new variety possesses many exceptional characteristics includings:
(a) A compact, upright growth habit when young having a rounded symmetrical shape, which spreads upon maturity,
(b) A colorful persistent fruit that remains ornamental much later into the winter season than its parent, and
(c) Proven resistance to Apple Scab disease.
The new variety can be grown to serve as an ornamental and to provide colorful fruit for extended periods of time, into the winter season.
The tree has been reproduced outdoors in Menomonee Falls, Wis. where asexual reproduction has taken place by grafting onto an understock of EMLA 111. The rootstock is unpatented. The plant has also been produced from rooted cuttings in Menomonee Falls, Wis. and is considered own-root. The asexual reproduction shows that the aforementioned and all other distinctive characteristics are transmitted from one generation to another, and that the plant reproduces true to type.
The new variety has been named the Malus sargentii xe2x80x98Select Axe2x80x99 variety.